One Saturday in Summer
by Seoyoungnim
Summary: Tentang bagaimana Seokmin melewati musim panasnya [SEVENTEEN/SEOKMIN/JISOO/SEOKSOO/GS]
1. Chapter 1

**One Saturday in Summer**

 **.**

 **Pairing**

Seokmin X Jisoo (GS)

 **.**

 **AU!; romance;drama;life**

 **.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Pagi itu hari Sabtu, pertengahan bulan Agustus, dimana musim panas sedang memuncak. Matahari bersinar dengan terik. Seokmin duduk di balik meja di samping pintu masuk toko buku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memegang sebuah majalah dan mulai mengipasi bagian lehernya yang berkeringat. Kipas angin sudah menyala dengan kecepatan maksimal, tapi tidak juga mengurangi panasnya toko buku pagi itu.

Toko buku pagi itu tidak ramai seperti biasa, bahkan terkesan sepi. Tentu saja. Toko buku bukanlah tempat dimana kau akan menghabiskan waktu di musim panas, apalagi toko buku tua yang menjual buku-buku lama dan usang. Taman Yeouido lebih menarik ketimbang toko buku. Seokmin hari itu terpaksa berjaga sendirian di toko buku karena teman sejawatnya ambil cuti hari ini demi kencan romantis ala pasangan-pasangan yang sering ditemui di drama.

Seokmin tengah mencatat sesuatu di agendanya ketika seseorang masuk ke toko buku. Seokmin mengangkat kepala dan menoleh kearah pintu masuk toko buku dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah berjalan melewati mejanya dan pergi ke salah satu rak buku yang agak berantakan karena Seokmin belum sempat membereskan buku-buku disana. Terlebih jumlah buku yang lebih banyak daripada _space_ yang tersedia.

Seokmin melupakan pekerjaannya tadi. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang baru saja masuk ke toko buku tua ini dan tampak berjalan kesana-kemari, mengamati dengan seksama buku-buku yang dipajang di rak.

Seokmin tahu gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah orang yang rajin datang ke toko buku tua ini setiap Sabtu pagi. Biasanya gadis itu akan meminjam beberapa buku usang yang kertasnya sudah menguning. Seokmin hafal apa saja yang biasanya gadis itu pinjam. Beberapa novel tebal berbahasa Inggris, dan komik lama. Gadis itu akan datang pada hari Sabtu pagi, lalu kembali lagi seminggu kemudian di hari yang sama, mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam lalu meminjam buku lainnya. Begitu terus tiap minggu.

Pertama kali melihat gadis itu adalah sebulan lalu, di suatu Sabtu siang, di pertengahan bulan Juli. Hari itu Seokmin dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya. Gadis itu menanyakan letak rak novel dan komik. Setelah di tunjukkan, gadis itu langsung dengan bersemangat menyusuri rak-rak usang yang berisi buku-buku tua yang sudah dimakan zaman. Sejak hari itu, si gadis rutin datang ke toko buku tua ini setiap hari Sabtu pagi.

Bertemu muka setiap minggu bukan berarti Seokmin kenal dengan gadis itu. Seokmin hanya memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa mau repot-repot menghampiri untuk sekadar bertanya buku apa yang gadis itu cari. Jangankan bertanya demikian, menyapa saja Seokmin tidak berani. Pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas seorang pelanggan dan penjaga toko. Seokmin juga tak pernah repot-repot meminta gadis itu menulis namanya pada agenda peminjaman buku, Seokmin hanya akan memberikan cap pada buku tersebut dan mencatat tanggal peminjaman serta tanggal pengembalian.

Dan seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, hari ini pun gadis itu datang untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang sudah dipinjamnya minggu lalu dan kembali meminjam beberapa buku lagi. Dan setelah membubuhkan cap dan mencatat tanggal peminjaman, si gadis itu pergi dan Seokmin diam saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian di hari yang sama, si gadis kembali datang. Menghampiri meja tempat Seokmin biasa berjaga seraya meletakkan buku-buku yang minggu lalu si gadis itu pinjam. Seokmin seperti biasa pula mencatat tanggal pengembalian buku lalu meletakkan buku-buku itu disamping kakinya dibawah meja untuk di bereskan ke raknya semula nanti 10 menit sebelum toko tutup.

Seperti biasanya, gadis itu akan berjalan kesana-kemari, menyusuri setiap rak sambil melihat judul-judul buku yang tertata disana. Kadang Seokmin heran, gadis secantik dia kenapa mau masuk dan datang rutin ke toko buku tua yang isinya adalah buku-buku usang yang entah apakah tulisan di bukunya masih terbaca atau tidak.

Seokmin tengah menulis sesuatu di agendanya ketika seseorang mengetuk mejanya. Seokmin mendongak dan menemukan si gadis yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menenteng dua buku novel tebal dan dua komik tua di kedua tangannya.

Si gadis meletakkan keempat buku tersebut diatas meja untuk dicap oleh Seokmin seperti biasa. Tapi setelah Seokmin menulis tanggal peminjaman buku, si gadis tidak segera pergi seperti biasanya.

"Kau sendirian disini?" si gadis bertanya.

"Eum...iya. Kenapa?" balas Seokmin.

"Boleh aku membaca disini?" si gadis kembali bertanya.

"Te-tentu." Jawab Seokmin.

Kemudian Seokmin mengambilkan sebuah kursi kayu tua yang ada di sudut ruangan dekat rak paling ujung. Kursi itu tampak usang, tapi tidak rusak dan masih bisa dipergunakan untuk duduk. Seokmin meletakkan kursi itu di sebelah tempat gadis itu berdiri. Toko buku tua ini tidak punya meja dan kursi untuk membaca di tempat, karena memang dasarnya jarang dan bahkan hampir tak ada orang yang mau datang ke toko buku tua seperti ini.

Setelah Seokmin meletakkan kursi tersebut, si gadis itu segera duduk berhadapan dengan Seokmin yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya. Si gadis tak bicara lagi, dan lebih memilih membaca salah satu buku yang dipinjam.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokmin terlibat sebuah percakapan dengan gadis itu. Walaupun hanya sebuah percakapan singkat. Kemudian Seokmin melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi sambil sesekali memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tampak sibuk. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Seokmin.

Tapi...

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku." Gadis itu tiba-tiba bicara.

Seokmin terkejut. Dia salah mengira kalau gadis itu tidak sadar jika Seokmin memperhatikannya. Gadis itu kemudian menutup buku novel yang ia baca lalu menatap Seokmin.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak tahu. Hanya saja, kau tampak menarik." Jawab Seokmin.

"Begitu? Terima kasih."

Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Seokmin, "Namaku Jisoo."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mereka berkenalan, gadis bernama Jisoo itu semakin sering datang ke toko buku. Jisoo tidak lagi datang setiap hari Sabtu, tapi dia akan datang hampir setiap hari. Mengambil buku yang ia suka lalu duduk di hadapan Seokmin dan membaca buku sampai sore. Lalu ada kalanya Jisoo tidak datang untuk membaca atau meminjam buku, tapi untuk bertemu Seokmin. Kemudian mereka berdua akan mengobrol sampai waktu toko tutup.

Lalu dua minggu kemudian, di hari Sabtu pagi yang mendung, Jisoo datang ke toko buku. Tapi pagi itu Seokmin tidak datang ke toko buku karena dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dan ketika Jisoo tahu kalau Seokmin tidak datang ke toko hari itu, gadis itu pergi begitu saja.

Kemudian di hari Senin, Jisoo datang lagi ke toko buku. Dan hari itu Seokmin juga tidak datang karena ia memiliki janji dengan temannya.

Jisoo datang lagi di hari Selasa, tapi Seokmin tidak datang lagi karena sakit. Begitu terus setiap hari sampai hari Sabtu, Seokmin datang ke toko buku. Dia sudah sehat saat itu. Tapi ketika Seokmin berjaga di toko hari itu, Jisoo tidak datang. Temannya yang juga bekerja disana mengatakan kalau ada seorang gadis datang setiap hari mencarinya. Lalu kemarin, ketika hujan turun dengan deras, gadis itu datang dan menitipkan sebuah surat untuk Seokmin.

 _Untuk Lee Seokmin,_

 _Baru seminggu berlalu tapi kita seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu._

 _Aku harusnya mengatakan ini padamu secara langsung, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkan. Karena itu aku menulis surat ini untukmu._

 _Seokmin-ssi, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah tidak bisa datang ke toko buku seperti dulu. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin, tapi karena aku tidak bisa. Hari Sabtu nanti, aku akan pergi. Jadi ada kemungkinan ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak berada di Korea._

 _Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena akhir-akhir ini kau dengan senang hati mau menemaniku. Bahkan kau tidak keberatan untuk mengobrol denganku sampai sore. Aku seperti punya teman._

 _Sedih rasanya pergi tanpa melihatmu untuk terakhir kali karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali ke Korea atau tidak. Tapi perlu kau tahu kalau aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang seperti Seokmin-ssi._

 _Bekerjalah dengan baik. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Hong Jisoo._

Ketika selesai membaca surat dari Jisoo, untuk pertama kalinya, Seokmin menyesal tidak datang ke toko buku. Karena ia tidak datang seminggu lalu, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Jisoo dan melihat wajah Jisoo untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gadis itu pergi.

Dan penyesalan terbesar Seokmin adalah dia tidak sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan pada Jisoo.

Kalau ia menyukai Jisoo.

Tapi sudah terlambat, bukan? Gadis itu bahkan sudah pergi sekarang. Yang bisa Seokmin lakukan hanya mengenang kenangannya bersama Jisoo di toko buku ini. Walaupun singkat, tapi sangat berkesan.

Dan musim panasnya saat itu harus berakhir tanpa Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[fin]**


	2. How Summer Bring You Back

Hari itu adalah hari Senin, pertengahan bulan Juli, libur musim panas hari pertama. Tak hanya murid sekolah dan mahasiswa yang mendapat jatah libur, tapi juga tenaga pengajar seperti Seokmin pun juga mendapat libur selama sebulan.

Seokmin tengah duduk di sebuah kafe ditemani segelas _ice americano_ dan sepiring _butter croissant_ yang belum ia sentuh. Seokmin tengah duduk manis sambil membaca sebuah novel yang ia beli dua hari lalu sepulang dari sekolah, bahkan karena terlalu larut dalam bacaannya, es di dalam gelas _ice americano_ nya mulai mencair beberapa. Beberapa saat kemudian Seokmin menutup novel yang tengah ia baca. Perhatiannya teralih pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan kafe. Seokmin menoleh kearah kaca kafe sambil menyeruput pelan _ice americano_ pesanannya.

Jalanan hari ini cukup ramai. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pertama musim panas. Tempat- tempat seperti pantai, kolam renang, dan Taman Yeouido pasti sangat ramai mengetahui tempat-tempat itu adalah sasaran utama orang-orang menghabiskan hari di musim panas. Setelah menghabiskan _butter croissant_ pesanannya, Seokmin memilih keluar dari kafe untuk berjalan-jalan. Masih dengan _ice americano_ di tangannya, Seokmin bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan di trotoar. Beberapa orang berjalan sambil menenteng gelas berisi minuman dingin, beberapa berjalan sambil menikmati _popsicle_ , dan sebagian sisanya hanya jalan-jalan tanpa membawa makanan atau minuman dingin di tangan.

Kaki Seokmin membawanya ke sebuah blok yang penuh dengan pertokoan. Lalu beberapa langkah kemudian, kakinya berhenti di sebuah toko buku tua. Seokmin mendongak mencoba membaca plang nama yang terdapat di atas pintu masuk toko lalu seulas senyuman tipis terbit di bibirnya.

Toko buku tua itu adalah toko buku tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu saat sekolah menengah dulu. Tak terasa sekarang sudah 9 tahun berlalu. Selulus dari sekolah menengah, Seokmin pindah dari rumahnya lalu berhenti bekerja disana dan pindah ke apartemennya yang sekarang ia tempati.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun menoleh kearah Seokmin lalu tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu keluar dari toko buku tua itu dan menghampiri Seokmin yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Hyung!_ " Seru pemuda itu.

"Oh, Chan-ah, halo." Sapa Seokmin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chan oleh Seokmin itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya,

" _Hyung_ datang lagi," kata Chan. "Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu _hyung_ datang."

"Hm..kakiku membawaku kesini." Balas Seokmin.

"Mau masuk?" Tawar Chan. "Ah~hari ini toko sedang sepi. Hyung tahu kan? Toko buku bukanlah tempat yang akan didatangi saat musim panas."

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Bagaimana Seokmin tidak mengerti kalau 9 tahun lalu ia pernah bekerja disini sebagai pekerja paruh waktu.

"Masuklah, aku sendirian disini. Setidaknya aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol." Rengek Chan, membuat senyum Seokmin semakin lebar.

"Oke, tapi aku hanya mampir sebentar saja, ya." Kata Seokmin akhirnya.

Kemudian Seokmin mengekor Chan yang masuk lebih dulu ke dalam toko buku. Jika dilihat-lihat, toko buku ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir kali Seokmin tinggalkan. Padahal sudah 9 tahun lalu.

Meja dimana Seokmin menghabiskan waktunya dulu masih berada di belakang pintu masuk, dan sekarang diduduki oleh Chan. Seokmin berjalan melihat-lihat rak berisi buku-buku tua nan usang yang dulu menjadi temannya karena ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

Kaki Seokmin tiba-tiba saja membawanya ke bagian dimana buku-buku novel berada. Seokmin memperhatikan satu per satu buku yang ada disana. Perhatian Seokmin tiba-tiba terpaku pada salah satu buku. Seokmin mengambil buku tersebut dari rak dan melihat covernya. Itu novel asing.

 _Pride and Prejudice_.

Kepala Seokmin tiba-tiba memutar kembali kenangan 9 tahun lalu di toko buku ini dimana seorang gadis manis datang ke toko buku ini setiap hari Sabtu pagi. Seokmin masih ingat siapa gadis itu. Sangat ingat malah karena gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti datang di kepala Seokmin selama 9 tahun ini.

Seokmin masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu dengan semangat membicarakan tentang hobinya membaca buku-buku luar. Salah satunya novel _Pride and Prejudice_ ini. Bahkan Seokmin sampai harus rela mendengarkan bagaimana isi novel ini dari awal sampai akhir karena gadis itu amat sangat menyukai novel ini dan sudah membacanya lebih dari 4 kali.

Seokmin tengah sibuk mengulang kenangan 9 tahun lalu ketika Chan tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Seokmin menoleh kearah Chan,

" _Hyung_ suka baca novel?" Tanya Chan.

Seokmin menggeleng pelan lalu mengembalikan novel yang ia ambil tadi di tempatnya semula.

"Tiga hari lalu ada seorang wanita datang kesini dan mengambil novel itu. Tapi dia tidak meminjamnya, hanya melihat-lihat lalu dikembalikan lagi." Kata Chan.

Seokmin melebarkan matanya, "Kau bilang ada seorang wanita datang kesini tiga hari lalu?"

Chan mengangguk.

Tiga hari lalu? Sekarang hari Selasa, tiga hari lalu berarti hari Sabtu. Seokmin lalu memegang kedua pundak Chan, membuat empunya terkejut.

"Dia datang pagi hari, siang hari, atau sore hari?" Tanya Seokmin.

Chan mencoba mengingat, "Kalau tidak salah...pagi hari. Sekitar pukul 10 pagi."

"Kau ingat bagaimana sosok wanita itu?"

Chan mengangguk, "Dia cantik, rambutnya cokelat tua dan dikuncir, ia tinggi kira-kira sepundak _hyung_ , lalu telinganya ditindik dengan anting bentuk bunga, matanya sipit seperti kucing. Pokoknya dia cantik." Jelas Chan.

"I-itu saja? Tidak ada lagi?"

"Hm...ah! Wanita itu bertanya padaku apakah aku baru bekerja disini atau tidak. Aku jawab aku baru bekerja disini. Setelah bertanya begitu wanita itu pergi."

Seokmin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Chan sementara kepalanya tengah sibuk membandingkan sosok wanita yang Chan temui tiga hari lalu dengan gadis yang dulu sering ia temui di toko buku ini.

 _"Jangan-jangan dia..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Di sebelah laptopnya berada terdapat segelas _cappuccino_ dingin yang isinya sudah tandas separuh. Jari-jari lentik wanita itu bergerak dengan lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terbit di wajah cantiknya beberapa saat kemudian. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat fokusnya teralihkan.

"Jangan terlalu larut. Kau sedang liburan, Jisoo-ya." Seorang wanita berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa dua piring _croissant_.

Wanita yang dipanggil Jisoo itu hanya terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, Jeonghan-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah banyak ide sulit untuk menghentikan jariku."

Wanita bernama Jeonghan itu kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Jisoo, "Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk berlibur. Ini libur musim panas, lihatlah keluar!" Seru Jeonghan. "Orang-orang sedang menikmati hari sambil makan es krim dan minum es kopi."

Jisoo mengangguk, "Baiklah...baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuh pekerjaanku hari ini."

"Bukan hanya hari ini Jisoo, tapi selama 10 hari ke depan!"

"Iya, Jeonghannie~"

Kemudian Jisoo menutu laptopnya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan pekerjaannya. Setelah menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Jisoo menikmati _croissant_ yang Jeonghan belikan untuknya bersama dengan segelas _cappuccino_ dingin pesanannya yang tinggal separuh. Jisoo dan Jeonghan menikmati _croissant_ mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda sampai 15 menit kemudian makanan mereka telah habis.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Soo-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengaduk _ice frappucinno_ pesanannya.

"Jalan-jalan?" Jawab Jisoo.

"Kau ada ide? Aku sudah lupa daerah sini, Soo."

Jisoo terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja kau lupa. Kau sudah 12 tahun tidak pulang ke Korea. Bilang pada Seungcheol untuk mengajakmu liburan ke Korea lain kali."

"Seungcheol saja sulit ambil cuti, apalagi mengajakku liburan." Balas Jeonghan.

"Aku hanya tahu beberapa tempat. Untung saja Seoul tidak banyak berubah setelah 9 tahun aku pergi." Kata Jisoo seraya menatap keluar kafe.

Setelah pesanan mereka habis, Jisoo dan Jeonghan akhirnya pergi dari kafe tempat mereka makan tadi. Hari ini jalanan sedang ramai, mungkin karena hari pertama musim panas. Jisoo dan Jeonghan sempat melewati sebuah taman dan disana banyak anak-anak sedang bermain, ada juga beberapa pasangan tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil makan es krim.

Jisoo mengulas sebuah senyuman. Rasanya rindu sekali dengan Korea. Sudah 9 tahun Jisoo meninggalkan Korea dan pindah ke kampung halaman ibunya di Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Awalnya Jisoo berencana kembali ke Korea selepas lulus dari universitas, tapi sebuah tawaran pekerjaan menarik membuatnya mengurungkan rencananya kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa lama lagi di Los Angeles. Kemudian 2 tahun setelahnya Jisoo pindah dari Los Angeles ke Manhattan karena ia keluar dari pekerjaannya yang lama dan mendapat tawaran pekerjaan baru di Manhattan. Ya, pekerjaan lah yang membuat Jisoo harus menahan diri untuk kembali ke Korea, walaupun ia ingin.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Jisoo berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku tua yang tiga hari lalu ia datangi sendirian dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang disini. Tapi harapannya harus pupus karena orang yang Jisoo ingim temui tak ada disana lagi. Tentu saja. Ini sudah 9 tahun berlalu, tak mungkin orang itu masih ada disini.

Jisoo memandang dengan tatapan sendu toko buku tua itu. Tiga hari lalu ketika Jisoo memutuskan untuk berkeliling sendirian karena Jeonghan belum datang ke Korea, tempat pertama yang Jisoo datangi adalah toko buku ini. Bagi Jisoo, toko buku ini memiliki banyak kenangan yang berkesan selama hari-hari terakhirnya di Korea 9 tahun lalu sebelum akhirnya ia pindah ke Los Angeles. Ada seseorang yang ingin Jisoo temui karena masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ada sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan dan Jisoo ingin menyelesaikannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Soo?" Tanya Jeonghan, membuat lamunan Jisoo pecah.

Jisoo menoleh sebentar kearah Jeonghan, lalu kembali memandang toko buku di hadapannya,

"Karena aku ingin." Jawabnya.

"Ada sesuatu di toko buku ini?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Banyak." Balasnya. "Banyak sekali."

"Boleh kutebak?" Tanya Jeonghan. "Pasti ada hubungannya tentang seseorang yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu, kan?"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis, "Ya."

"Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya."

Jisoo menggeleng.

"Jika memang takdir ingin kalian bertemu, kalian pasti akan bertemu bagaimana pun caranya." Kata Jeonghan.

"Kuharap begitu." Balas Jisoo. "Kuharap dia tahu kalau aku menunggunya."

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian di hari Sabtu, Seokmin bangun lebih awal dibanding hari-hari lain. Pagi ini Seokmin berencana pergi ke toko buku dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang Chan lihat Sabtu minggu lalu. Sejak Chan menceritakan tentang wanita yang datang ke toko buku hari Sabtu lalu, Seokmin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang wanita itu. Ia penasaran, apakah wanita itu adalah orang yang selalu Seokmin tunggu selama 9 tahun terakhir.

Setelah rapi, Seokmin keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya. Pagi ini langit cukup berawan walaupun udara tetap panas seperti biasa. Seokmin rasa nanti siang atau sore hujan akan turun.

Seokmin sampai di toko buku setengah jam kemudian. Seokmin melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jam 10 lewat 10 menit. Setelahnya Seokmin berjalan memasuki toko buku tersebut dengan langkah pelan sambil menghela nafas berat, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang hingga ia merasa kalau orang lain akan mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Seokmin berkeliling toko buku, ia melihat kesana kemari, tapi orang yang dicarinya tak ada di setiap sudut toko. Bahkan Seokmin yakin kalau di toko buku ini hanya ada dia dan Chan. Seokmin menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Chan.

Lalu sekitar pukul 4 sore ketika Chan tengah membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan, seorang wanita masuk ke toko buku. Chan tahu wanita itu. Dia wanita yang Chan ceritakan pada Seokmin. Chan tidak menyapa atau bertanya pada wanita itu, Chan lebih memilih kembali membereskan buku-buku di hadapannya agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan ia bisa cepat pulang. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian wanita tadi keluar dari toko setelah berkeliling sambil memperhatikan buku-buku tua yang ada di rak.

Minggu setelahnya, tepat di hari Sabtu juga, Seokmin kembali datang ke toko buku. Seokmin datang di jam yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Pukul 10 pagi. Seokmin masuk ke toko buku dan berkeliling lalu tak lama kemudian ia pergi. Di sore harinya, wanita yang datang di Sabtu sore minggu lalu, datang lagi dan masuk ke toko buku ketika Chan tengah bersih-bersih. Tapi tak lama kemudian wanita itu kembali keluar dari toko, seolah apa yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bersiaplah, Soo. Sore ini kita harus ke bandara." Kata Jeonghan, membuat lamunan Jisoo terpecah.

Jisoo yang tengah menyesap teh hangat buatannya sambil memandang keluar jendela kamar hotel tempatnya menginap, hanya memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai balasan perkataan Jeonghan tadi. Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya satu ini. Bukan Jeonghan tidak tahu kalau Jisoo sering pergi ke toko buku tua yang pernah mereka datangi dua minggu lalu. Dan entah kenapa Jisoo selalu datang saat hari Sabtu sore.

Jisoo meletakkan cangkir bekas tehnya ke bak cuci piring dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Korea. Ia akan kembali ke Amerika malam ini yang mana sore ini ia dan Jeonghan sudah harus berangkat ke bandara. Tapi rasanya Jisoo belum rela untuk kembali sekarang karena ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Paling tidak Jisoo ingin melihat wajah itu lagi untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi. Ia tidak ingin kesalahannya 9 tahun lalu terulang dan kembali menyesal. Satu kali saja, ia ingin melihat wajah itu kembali dan mengatakan apa yang selama ini Jisoo pendam.

Jam masih menunjuk pukul 8 pagi, tapi Jisoo sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi keluar. Jeonghan tidak perlu repot bertanya akan kemana kah Jisoo karena Jeonghan sudah tahu tempat yang akan Jisoo datangi. Jeonghan tidak akan melarang karena ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Korea dan mereka tidak tahu kapan akan kembali lagi.

Jisoo sampai di tempat tujuannya─toko buku tua, tempat yang ia datangi setiap Sabtu dua minggu terakhir─tepat pukul setengah 10 pagi. Jisoo memandangi bangunan kokoh yang sudah di makan zaman itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah mengisi kepalanya 9 tahun terakhir. Dan tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang Jisoo tahu untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Cukup lama Jisoo berada di depan toko buku tua itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk kesana. Jisoo hanya memandangi bagaimana rupa bangunan toko buku tersebut. Kemudian Jisoo pun memutuskan untuk pergi karena apa yang ia cari tak ada disana. Bahkan Jisoo tidak tahu apakah orang yang dicarinya itu masih ingat padanya atau tidak.

Jika mereka tidak bisa dipertemukan sekarang, mungkin di lain waktu mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Setelahnya Jisoo pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan kakinya.

"Apa kali ini kau akan pergi begitu saja seperti 9 tahun lalu?" Suara itu terdengar familiar oleh Jisoo, tapi ia tidak berani untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang bicara. Ia masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Padahal aku selalu menunggumu kembali kesini. Selama 9 tahun, aku tidak pernah lupa untuk datang ke tempat ini dengan membawa harapan kau juga ada disini. Dan apa setelah aku melihatmu lagi sekarang, kau akan pergi begitu saja seperti 9 tahun lalu?" Jeda sekilas sebelum orang tersebut kembali bicara, "Jisoo-ssi?"

Mata Jisoo memanas. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang bicara padanya.

Seorang pria yang sangat familiar untuknya berdiri tak jauh darinya, berdiri dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke matanya. Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi keluar. Kemudian pria itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menghampiri Jisoo yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

Pria itu mengangkat dagu Jisoo agar mendongak menatapnya. Jisoo pun mau tak mau menatap pria tersebut yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang memerah dam berkaca-kaca. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis kearah Jisoo walaupun matanya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang bercampur dengan kerinduan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata pria itu dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa Jisoo dengar dengan jelas.

Jisoo tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi, akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, Seokmin-ssi. Sangat." Balas Jisoo di tengah isakannya.

Pria itu─Seokmin─lalu menarik tubuh Jisoo ke pelukannya.

"Setelah 9 tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Kata Seokmin.

Jisoo membalas pelukan Seokmin, "Maafkan aku yang pergi begitu saja dulu."

Seokmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mempersalahkan itu. Saat itu aku hanya kecewa. Kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak sempat mengatakan satu hal padamu, Jisoo-ssi. Dan aku menyesal karena itu."

Jisoo melepas pelukan Seokmin dan menatap dalam ke manik cokelat pria itu, "Apa itu?"

Seokmin tersenyum, "Harusnya aku mengatakan hal ini 9 tahun lalu, tapi karena takdir tidak memberi izin untukku bertemu denganmu sebelum kau pergi, maka aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Kata Seokmin. Kemudian terjadi jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Seokmin kembali bicara,

"Aku menyukaimu, Jisoo-ssi." Kata Seokmin. "Amat sangat menyukaimu. Sejak kau memberitahu namamu padaku 9 tahun lalu, aku sudah menyukaimu."

"Aku juga." Balas Jisoo, membuat Seokmin melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

"Aku juga." Ulang Jisoo karena Seokmin tidak memberi balasa apapun. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Lee Seokmin."

Setelah bicara demikian, Seokmin kembali menarik Jisoo ke dalam pelukan kali ini dengan senyan lebar menghiasi wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Jisoo. Air matanya tadi sudah berganti dengan senyuman manis. Menandakan bagaimana bahagianya mereka hari itu. Hari dimana mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah tanpa tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya saling merindukan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Setelah diberi review buat bikin sequelnya 'One Saturday in Summer' aku langsung kepikiran buat bikin dengan rencana cuma sampe mereka ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama terpisah. Awal-awal ngetik lancar, mendekati ending malah bingung mau abisini gimana caranya biar tetep kelian bagus dan gak sinetron. Dan tetep aja jadinya kek FTV walaupun udah diedit 3 kali.

2\. Kuharap tak ada satupun yang kecewa sama ending sequelnya ini. Aku buntu banget mau bikin endingnya gimana. Padahal aku gak pernah nonton sinetron ataupun FTV lagi selulus dari SMP, tapi aku malah bikin endingnya kek FTV gitu. Hadeh:(

3\. Udah ya jangan minta sequel lagi soalnya tadinya niat aku bikin 'One Saturday in Summer' itu emang oneshot dan awalnya aku gak kepikiran buat bikin sequel. Tapi setelah dikasih review dan readers minta dilanjutin, yaudah aku bikin aja sekalian.

Udah itu aja. Selamat menikmati, readers-nim~~


End file.
